S m i l e
by Sugarsnike
Summary: A smile. A frown. Both can mean many different things, but in the end it always turns out the same. Nobody notices, Nobody cares. NaruHina - Fluff? 8D


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this very strange (and bad) plot.**

**I wish I owned Naruto but, sadly, I don't.**

**-sigh- A dream broken.**

**

* * *

**

A smile could say many things.

I miss you.

I love you.

I'm okay.

It's a mask.

It's an elegantly placed mask to hide what you truly feel.

The words your heart wish to scream out...

_Leave me alone!_

It can hide.

_I hate you!_

Nobody could tell you were deceiving them with that cunning mask.

_Can't...you understand...?_

Nobody would be able to tell a thing.

_You're breaking my heart._

Nobody.

---

Hinata held a small glass rose in her hands, carefully turning it around to examine it.

The fragile object glittered slightly from the light that entered through her window.

Who sent this?

She smiled, knowing that someone cared enough to give her something so beautiful.

However, a troubled look was in her eyes.

What was the meaning of sending such a delicate object to her?

Was there some kind of...hidden meaning?

Unknowingly, she unconscientiously squeezed the stem of the rose and it happened.

The thing shattered into small shards, some vaguely cutting her skin.

A small amount of blood came out of the cuts, but Hinata couldn't seem to care at this moment.

That had a meaning.

Everything does...

...So why couldn't she explain the light pain she felt in her heart?

Hinata stood up from the chair she had been sitting on and walked out her door, smiling.

Sometimes, you just need to smile.

Nobody will notice anything is wrong...

Nobody.

---

**A frown has numerous definitions.**

**One could say they stand for anger.**

**Frustration.**

**Confusion.**

**Frowns rarely hide the truth.**

**They aren't as cunning as the mask of happiness.**

**They often appear when least wanted.**

**One could frown as they receive a low mark on a paper.**

**Or they see a sight that displeases them.**

**Frowns are painful to see.**

**But fake smiles hurt more.**

---

Naruto was confused.

He frowned.

Had she gotten it?

Did she like it?

Nothing made sense anymore as his mind was jumbled into a tangled mess of doubt and puzzlement.

He made it.

It took him so long, but he made it.

Should it be strong?

Weak?

Dark?

Light?

The questions haunted his mind as he spent weeks creating it perfectly.

Making it perfect.

For her.

Making it perfect _like_ her.

He stared at the sky, lying on his back.

This spot was secret.

A getaway from his life.

A--

"N-N-Naruto-kun?"

He froze.

What to do?

What to say?

"Oh. Hey Hinata."

Great.

Messed up.

Naruto was beating himself up in his mind.

Why couldn't he do things...right?

Why?

"U-U-Umm...did you s-s-send the..."

He didn't need to hear the rest to understand where this was going.

He would say yes.

She would laugh in his face and reject him...

...like everybody else...

No. She wasn't like that.

"...Yeah."

He did it.

What next?

What would be the outcome of this...this...

...Tragic fairy-tale?

"I-i-it was beautiful..."

Hinata was nervous.

The butterflies had been replaced by a stampede or wild animals.

She knew her face was getting redder y the moment.

She could feel the heat rising.

"R-really?"

He stuttered.

Hinata was shocked that he was nervous as well.

"Yeah...B-b-but it broke..."

Naruto smiled.

"Yeah. It was supposed to."

She looked at him in bewilderment.

Since she hadn't seen such a delicate work of art anywhere, she assumed he had made it himself.

To get it so detailed would have taken such a long time.

And he expected it to just...break?

"Why?"

"It was my heart. It was made for you and should have been held by you. If you play with it or squeeze it too tight, it will break."

Hinata smiled at the wise words he spoke.

It had been a while since Naruto said anything as intelligent as that.

He was clever to think of something so small and make its importance large.

She sat next to him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

There were no words exchanged.

All blushes had faded, but one thing was left behind.

A smile.

---

_Sometimes, a rare type of smile may occur._

_One that only happens at certain moments in time._

_This type of smile shows pure, utter happiness._

* * *

**-sigh- This came out horrible.**

**Oh well, I needed to get this idea of my chest before it haunted my dreams...**

**Hehe...Review please:)**


End file.
